


The Rules of the Game

by misura



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _carpe diem_

One of the first things Lando discovers in life: _there's a sucker born every minute._

If he doesn't take advantage of it, someone else will. Simple as that, really. It helps that he's good at what he does, too.

 _Know when to quit_ is something he picks up later in life. Often, it's not even that the other guy is better. It's just that there's sore losers, and _really_ sore losers. The first are annoying, the second more trouble than the stakes are worth, generally.

Of course, you can't quit anything without starting something first. You must _seize the day_


End file.
